Lord Dialga
Appearance Dia has some gray metallic portions, such as his chest plate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back, flare down similar to silver-white buckle and a crest on its head, resembling a pillared crown. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of his neck. It has sharp claws on each hands of the same metallic looks as its chest plate. The wing-like structure on its back can be used to focus the flow of time. He wears similar clothing to that of a knight in ancient times. The chest plate, claws and armor around his head all depict the description of a guardian deity delved hardly in the climate of time itself. It's essential productions of his years of experience as his piercing flame-colored eyes spark with wisdom and conceding plots. He well over the height of six inches as he sees the taller beings to be with far more authority and taken more seriously. He has the same facial complexions as his dearest sister but more masculinity and less...cuteness. His hair is a flowing, rustic dark blue and reaches down to the back of his thigh legs. His pants are silky smooth and startling white in color. In his Primal Reversion form the light blue stripes turn molten red and gray with hues of red and orange. His diamond center turns a ruby colored red and holds the anger and resentment of his channeled energy from within. He is then known as "Dark Dialga." Dia carries around a staff that is often used to help distribute the passages of time and coaxing them along the right destinations of Fate itself. It can break towards the middle as the hands move forward and back in speedy dials until a certain time is struck. Personality Dialga likes things planned out. He prefers to be in control of how things happen and are good at making tough decisions. Without realizing it, he may out unnecessary pressure on whomever he's talking to or relying (rarely) on, causing unwanted stress. He is emotionlessly clueless at times and doesn't dig deep enough with standards of regular human or Pokemon minds seeing them as weaknesses to uphold true agendas. He typically hold back impulses to act wanting things to play out before stepping in. Dia strongly dislikes being compared to others and would much rather be on his own pedestal than share one. He has violent tendencies especially when it comes to those dearest to him, remarkably would be the other Legendaries. Dialga can be easily angered by cowardice and reacts haughtily by warping the space around them (by permission of his time-space counterpart) and causing small havoc upon the normal timeline to throw off the natural balance. History Stripped by his title only moments before gaining it back in the form of a two-legged mortal body. Infuriated by being taken advantaged off by mere humans he went ahead to warp the current dimensions and distorting in with another, creating an ideal time line with several possible outcomes. Such occurrences already existed but he initially twisted it further for the upcoming of this particular region. Move-set Roar of Time Metal Burst Flash Cannon Earth Power Iron Tail Trick Room Power Gem Dragon Claw Abilities Telepathy Gallery Dialga full body.jpg|Dia, full body Dia Persona.jpg|Dia's persona Dia Battle Stance.jpg|Da's battle stance Dialga of ancient times.jpg|Dia of ancient times Chibi Dia.png|Chibi Dialga Trivia * His nickname is 'Dialog, via Dia' because he often goes into a long string of sentences that is both unnecessary and drawn-out to getting straight to the point. * Dia can warp time by either speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it altogether. * As Dialga primarily resides in a different dimensions, his behavior is nearly impossible to study. It has been shown to be very protective of its home. * In his prime of power his dark blue hair often glows and flows airborne almost life-like. Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Legendary Category:Gijinka Category:Delta District Category:Deity